Tape-bots of the Desert
Log Title: Tape-bots of the Desert and Musique|link=Freeque]] Characters: Freeque, Freestyle, Laserbeak, Musique, Slugfest Location: Southwestern Desert Date: March 27, 2016 Summary: Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Laserbeak - Sunday, March 27, 2016, 10:59 PM Southwestern Desert :Laserbeak is out at the edge of Autobot sensor space, using long-range sensors to try to gather information about the comings and goings of the Autobots. This area of the desert is seldom used, so it's a good place for spying - Laserbeak is unlikely to be disturbed by humans or Transformers this far out in the middle of nowhere. With luck, Laserbeak will catch an odd Autobot out on patrol, disable him, and torture him for information - ah, the dreams of a robot buzza--er, 'condor'. :Freestyle and Musique have left the city and are exploring this dusty sandy part of there new world. They are anything but quite as they talk as they walk Freestyle complaining that there nothing nice on this world and Musique trying to convince him he wrong. A tiny stego is scampering about, nosing at things, and generally getting into mischief. He finds something in the sand, and paws at it. It appears to be a bright pink plastic....egg? :Laserbeak spots Freestyle and Musique coming a kilometer away, and makes a low cawing noise to warn Slugfest of their approach. Laserbeak then takes to the sky, flying high over the duo while watching and recording their actions in case it becomes useful later. At the distance he keeps, Laserbeak might be misinterpreted for a native bird if spotted by the Earth-noobs Freestyle and Musique, but just in case, Laserbeak keeps his distance for now. Slugfest peeks up at Laserbeak, then picks up the pink plastic egg, which feels empty, and carries it in his mouth. He scampers to a vantage point to spy on the bots. :For being scouts they seem to be bad at it as they have not notice the two cons in the area. Freestyle frowns, "look at this place it just a dust ball." He kicks some sand, "Why are we here?" Musique holds a leash with a hucky puppy walking by her side stopping to sniff and pee on stuff. She sighs, "They need us here. You know there cons on this world and they need all the help they can get. Whisper would come to help if he was still here." Freestyle sighs, "right but I don't have to like it." He cross his arms and starts to pout some. :Laserbeak keeps the pouting 'bots in sight, able to track them at a safe distance due to the advanced nature of his optical sensors. He wheels overhead like a vulture, staying roughly over their location while remaining mostly out of sight thanks to his altitude. Flying this high DOES make him more of a target for nearby Autobot City's sensors, but Laserbeak makes sure to stay just out of range. After all, he is a profession, and he's been doing this for a while. The tiny stego scampers closer, since he runs through brush and can be concealed by it. Also his optics aren't as sharp as Laserbeak's. He tries eavesdropping. :Freestyle stops pouting when spotting a large what looks like a rock walking. He moves closer to the tortoise picking up a stick, "Hey look at this thing." He moves closer and pokes it shell with the stick, "It not soft like the skinbags." Musique frowns, "Hey be careful it might be that creater that eat lug nuts." Freestyle pause for a moment and puts it again, "nan it to slow." The tortoise pulls into it's shell and freestyle laughs, "it can transform." :Laserbeak wheels around overhead, watching Freestyle poke a tortoise. Is this really what the Autobots do with their free time? Laserbeak runs recognition software on the two tapebots and comes up with nothing. Interesting. New players on the board. He dips a bit lower, scanning both robots and storing the data to send back with Slugfest. He can't risk a radio transmission - too close to Blaster and Autobot City - the last thing he wants to do is give away his position too soon. :Musique frowns at Freestyle and then Barkprime starts barking as Laserbeak gets closer looking at it. Musique looks up and sees Laserbeak, "Um Free I don't think that belongs, "She points at Laserbeak. Freestyle looks at Musique then where she pointing. He frowns, "Nope I don't think that is a flyer of this world." He touch his fist together and creates a Jamming field in the area, "get ready." Musique nods. Maybe they'd also poke tiny stegos? Slugfest scuffles in the brush, creeping closer and closer to the bots. :Laserbeak caws as a jamming field floods the area. Well, if he had planned to radio for help, it's too late now. And, it seems, he's been spotted. Not the bravest of chick--er, condors out there, Laserbeak immediately flies higher, keeping visual contact on the duo but trying to stay out of attack range. Just in case, however, Laserbeak activates his ruby crystal lasers, programming one to track Freestyle while the other targets Musique. The tiny stego creeps closer and closer, sticking to the dry sagebrush and occasional patches of cholla cactus. He finds himself in a tangle of mesquite, and nibbles at a fragrant pod momentarily. :Freestyle calls out, "ID your self are you friend or foe!" He does not like fighting flying cons it always a pain in the ass. He opens a compartment in his chest and pulls out a foot long snake, "Musique take Scaletron and barkprime and put them out of the fighting area." Musique nods and takes the snake and walks off near some bushes to tie the leash to a log. :Laserbeak merely caws back down, but that might be enough of an indicator - after all, if it was friendly it would probably have identified itself. Still, the location is just at the edge of Autobot City's sensor range, so there's a chance Laserbeak is just another Autobot scout, albeit a shy one. In any case, Laserbeak doesn't ID himself, and instead continues to scan Freestyle and Musique from a great height. The tiny stego drops his prize, the plastic egg, and it starts rolling away, so the tiny stego completely forgets himself and starts chasing it! :Freestyle frowns some, "well lets do this." He said to himself and pulls out his blaster aims and fired at laserbeak. Musique soon finds herself face to face with the tiny dino tapebot. She blinks at him. She squeels some and hugs the stego and calls out, "so cute!" :Laserbeak squawks as he's hit, and his crimson optics glow brightly in anger as he swoops down, throwing stealth to the wind as he dives at Freestyle and fires back, laser beams from one of his back-cannons lancing down at the Autobot scout. >> Laserbeak misses Freestyle with Laser . << Slugfest squeals as he's picked up and hugged! Well, this is unexpected! He stares at the bot that has him in her grasp, while squirming a bit because AUTOBOT HUGS! >> Freestyle misses Laserbeak with Laser . << :Freestyle smiles when he hits the bird, "got ya." He then rolls out of the way of the incoming laser beam and fires again but miss. He frown, "Musique where are you!" Musique frowns, "sorry coming." She place Slugfest down next to the puppy, "you stay here and be good." She runs back, "I guessing it not friendly?" Freestyle shakes his head not at all." :Laserbeak spins in the air, avoiding Freestyle's shot and wheeling around to attack again. The fact that he's been shot and yet is still fighting is a marvel to those who know him and his reputation as a cowa--er, 'conservative fighter.' Laserbeak however is sure to move quickly and try to stay out of range - this time when he fires back he does so from on high, and doesn't risk diving down where he might get shot again. >> Laserbeak misses Freestyle with Laser Beam . << A tiny confused stego is set on feets and stares at the bot for a while. Then he sees Freeque shoot at his tape-bro! He jumps up and runs to nip at Freeque. "NO NO NO! NO SHOOT BEAKY!" >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Freeque. << :Freestyle is taken aim when the tiny dino charges and nips him it didn't hurt but it does distract him, "who is this?" Musique gasp, "no no I told you stay with Breakprime." She runs over to pick Slug up again but then Freestyle sees the marking on the tapebot dino, "It's a Con." Musique stops, "but he cute." Freestyle frowns, "Musique he a con. We need Freeque!." She looks at him but then nods. both start to transform and link up creating Freeque. :Laserbeak emits a 'rawk!' of surprise as Freestyle and Musique merge to form a dangerous-looking feline. Laserbeak immediately breaks off the attack, and rewards his friend Slugfest, who bravely had his back when Freestyle was shooting at him, by leaving him behind to die at Freeque's clutches. Turning metal-feathered-tail to run, Laserbeak flies away from the fight as quickly as possible. Sorry, Slugfest! >> Laserbeak retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Freeque. << Slugfest squeaks in surprise as Freeque forms. It doesn't quite look like Ravage, but as Laserbeak hightails it out of there, the stego is transfixed by the feline bot mech. >> Freeque strikes Laserbeak with Laser Tail. << :Freestyle watchs the tiny bot run away and lets it go for now. He then looks at Lazerbeak and lets out a roar and lifts his tail and takes aim firing a laser from it. Slugfest squeals when Freeque fires at Laserbeak again, and repeats his nip attempt! "NO SHOOT BEAKY!" >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Freeque. << :Freeque's silver eyes look to the tapebot and snarls at him, "Why shouldn't I he a con. Your a Con." that tail raises again and takes aim but then stop, "no you will not hurt the cute one." Another snarl. "he attack me twice." He shakes some, "he did not hurt you he was protecting a friend." With that the two bots detach and Musique walks over and kneels down, "your not going hurt us right?" Freestyle folds his arms, "don't count on that Musique." Slugfest pauses and looks down at his feet. "No will hurt if no hurts Beaky," he says. The hugs have confused a little stego! :Freestyle snort, "whatever." He walks over and starts looking for Scaletron. He finally find it and then puts it back in his conpartment. He brings over barkprime. Musique smiles and sits down next to you, "so who are you?" "Am Slugfest!" the little stego says, sitting and staring into Musique's face. "You has lots pets?" He looks over at Freestyle tending to Scaletron. :Musique smiles, "I am Musique and he is Freestyle." Freestyle frowns, "don't tell him our name." She rolls her eyes, "oh please so what if he knows our name." She then giggles, "yep the fuzzy one is named Barkprime and the other is Scaletron." Slugfest gets to know Freestyle and Musique while Laserbeak flies to safety.